Versions Of Violence
by DaltonBoyBlaine
Summary: Sometimes even the heroes need saving. This fic explores the hidden life of Blaine, and how he clings to the notion of Kurt's love to be the thing that saves him. This will have VERY strong adult content & will soon prove to not be for the faint of heart.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters you are about to read about. All rights are reserved by Fox.

I merely elaborated/ created my own back drop for Blaine, thus making this completely AU (Alternate Universe.), and with that being said, please do not be offended with anything you read.

This fic has been rated M for a reason. There will be sex, violence and abuse of all kinds. It will not be completely lighthearted and simple; and Blaine will not be the hero, because sometimes- Even the Heroes need a little saving.

Reviews and feedback are what keeps me writing, so please be sure to let me know what you think.

P.S;_ I am unsure when they will give Blaine a last name, but for now, I shall improv one until it is revealed. Fair?_

* * *

_"These versions of **violence**. Sometimes subtle sometimes clear; And the ones that go unnoticed- Still leave their **mark** once disappeared."_

* * *

The painful, but familiar, burn upon his cheek caused Blaine to inhale sharply. It had not been uncommon for this to happen; for his father and him to get into arguments. All of which ended with a new bruise to be covered or a new scar to heal. Placing his own hand over the already swelling mark upon his cheek, his glossy eyes stared up into those of his fathers. Angry and hard were the eyes of the older man as he looked down at his son. Without words or hesitation, Blaine scrambled to his feet and headed towards the stairs; glancing over his shoulder only briefly to watch as his father down another glass of whiskey. Tightening his jaw at the sight before him, Blaine quickly made his way up the stairs, entering his room and locking the door behind himself. Never did he let his father see him cry, he did not give him that satisfaction- He would not.

Biting onto his lower lip with nearly enough force to break the skin, Blaine held back every and any sob that threatened to come. It was time he had taken his own advice, practiced what he preached for lately, he had been feeling like a hypocrite. Over and over had he told Kurt to believe in himself, to have courage and face any obstacle within his path; so much advice he had given... yet he had kept none for himself. Here he found himself, broken and alone- Isolated from anything he truly wanted and in the clutches of a monster. **A monster**. Shutting his eyes tightly as he inhaled through his nostrils, clenching his jaw as he slightly tilted his head in attempts to ridden himself of the thought that just occurred... The memory that crept up from the darkest recess of his mind.

The mere thought of it was enough to make Blaine sick to his stomach, and often it did. His past was not something that Blaine cared to relish in, yet he often found himself dwelling in the memories of what had passed. With a frustrated sigh, Blaine trudged over to the walk in bathroom, cutting on the light to examine the damage that had been caused to his face. The area around his cheek bone had began to swell the most and he knew full well that would leave a small bruise for him to cover in the morning. As he stared straight into the mirror, the difference in his facial size was apparent- One side was swollen whilst the other remained unchanged, untainted. Taking in a deep but shaky breath, Blaine gripped onto the sides of his sink, staring down into the empty porcelain bowl shape before a small splatter of a salty liquid hit the previously empty sink. His shoulders shook and his arms trembled as what he tried so hard to hold inside came bursting through like water through a broken dam.

It was not long before Blaine found himself beneath his sheets, the darkness of his room covering all, leaving him blind to his surroundings. It was always nights like this, he would recall, when _he_ would come. Pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead, he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes- Attempting to push back the thoughts that had come to the forefront. This strain continued for an hour, his palm every so often beating onto his forehead as if it would ramble the memories out and some how make them disappear. Though the stress proved to be too much for young Blaine and soon, everything faded and went black.

Bright rays of sunlight streamed through the blinds, and danced upon Blaine's eyelids; causing the sleeping boy to stir before he peeked an eye open. The morning had come and he was still breathing; something that he had oddly become grateful for at a young age. As he opened his mouth to yawn, Blaine immediately winced at the sudden pain he felt upon his face; that is when the memories from last night came flooding back, reminding him of what had happened. Hesitantly, he climbed out of bed and tossed the warm blankets from his body before looking down the length of his own body, noticing the erection the morning had brought to him. "Shit." He muttered under his breath before his bare feet came into contact with the cold, hardwood floor. For a moment, he sat there, his eyes fixated on the blinded window- his thoughts... elsewhere before he rose from his place and walked towards the bathroom.

As he reached the bathroom, Blaine immediately walked towards the shower, his hand gripping at the silver knobs as he turned them evenly. Hooking his fingers on the elastic of his boxer/ briefs, he carefully pulled them off, making sure to go over his erection before he stepped into the shower. Instantly, the warm water crashed onto his bare body like rain against a window. The feeling was both awakening and exhilarating to the boy. Resting his forearm upon the wall, so that the palm of his hand lay flat against it, Blaine buried his forehead in the crook. Looking down at his erection for a brief moment, his bit his lower lip before he slowly brought his free hand to it; his fingers slowly grasping around the shaft.

Slowly he moved his wrist, stroking the shaft as a shiver ran down his spine, causing to grip his member tighter. Continuing his motion, Blaine's mouth gaped open, a heavy groan escaping his throat and slipping past his full lips. Blaine moved his face up, burying his eyes on his forearm and shut them tightly as he began to pump harder at his cock; shaky breaths escaping his mouth as he did so. A harsh moan escaped his mouth before his head pulled back, a gasp following shortly after. Blaine could feel his legs tremble as he came closer to his release, and now his groans had become more frequent, and possibly much louder than before.

That familiar fire in his lower region raged through his shaft, his balls tightening before he finally came to his release. His body tensed and then became calm. His head fell back as he panted, his breathing a bit erratic and his legs still a bit shaky. The water from the shower head fell onto Blaine's calming face, his muscles relaxing as his cock became limp in his hand. Releasing it, he quickly grabbed his bar of Old Spice soap and lathered his hand in the suds; cleaning it off before facing the shower head towards the wall he came upon. Blaine quickly cleaned the residue off of the wall before proceeding with his shower, scrubbing his body clean from the night before.

Once he was finished, Blaine quickly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, his wet feet being greeted by the warm brown rug in front of the shower door. Drying his body off quickly, Blaine could hear his mother calling him from a distance.  
"In a minute!" He yelled through the door at her request for him to come and join his parents for breakfast. He rapidly towel dried his hair before he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked up to the bathroom mirror. Just as he had expected, a bruise had formed upon his right cheekbone. It was slightly black, lighter at the sides, but darker in the middle. He lifted a hand to touch it and winced. "Fuck." He mumbled before he opened the side dresser, an assortment of make up was revealed in the drawer. It took him five minutes to cover up the bruise, but it would take him much longer to forget it.

With a discontent sigh, Blaine grabbed his uniform and hesitantly dressed for school. Grabbing his messenger bag and sunglasses, his quickly made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. There his father sat, as his mother poured him another cup of coffee. Blaine had to hold back the urge to sneer at her- everything in his very being wanted to dislike the woman, but she was his mother, and he could never hate her. Only the things she did. Constantly did she play the Stepford housewife, the oblivious slave to an undeserving man. Sitting down across from his father, Blaine looked down at the plate of food before him, his appetite suddenly lost.  
"Quite the productive morning you had." His father stated from behind his newspaper. A deep shade of red came to Blaine's cheeks, embarrassed that he had been so loud, and angry at his father for hearing. Creasing his paper so that it fell back to reveal his face, his father spoke again. "When I speak to you, you respond." He stated.

Raising a brow, Blaine set his jaw in place before he spoke.  
"And what is it exactly I'm suppose to say, Dad? 'Oops, I have hormones!'" Blaine retorted before he stood up from his seat and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. "I don't have time for this shit, I'm going to be late." Blaine stated as he turned around to leave.

He could hear his dad rise from his chair as well, which only made Blaine quicken his pace. The younger man was not quick enough and soon felt the hands of his father on his back, pushing Blaine forward. Unable to catch himself on time, Blaine's face smacked into the ground, the pain immediately radiating from his mouth. Blaine slowly rose to his feet and placed a hand over his mouth. Warm liquid poured on to his palm. He used his free hand to open the front door and walk out. Once again, he would not give his father the satisfaction of knowing he had won. Slowly, he closed the door behind him - not wanting to rile his dad up anymore than he already had.

Blaine wasted no time in getting into his car, sitting in the safety of its confinement before he examined his mouth. Removing his hand from it, he could see the small slit at the corner which blood had been protruding from. Curling his upper lip in disgust, Blaine quickly reached from the glove compartment, grabbing some napkins to clean up. It took nearly ten minutes to reduce the bleeding to a mere cut, and already the area had become swollen and dark. Closing his eyes, he exhaled through his nose, attempting to calm his nerves as he buckled his seat belt and started the engine. The drive was short and when Blaine finally arrived, the parking lot was nearly full and contained no students. He had already missed all of his first period, but that did not seem to phase him, for he was already dreading being here to begin with.

As he made his way into school, he quickly scanned his ID and headed to his locker, shoving his messenger bag in there and taking a mere notebook and pen with him to class. Entering his second period, Blaine bustled to the back of the class, claiming the first empty seat he could find.

"Thank you for deciding to join us, Mr. Priestly." The teacher stated, singling Blaine out.  
"Not a problem." Blaine retorted before he opened up his notebook and began to view what was on the overhead projector. History had been one of Blaine's favorite subjects, and yet today he only felt irritated with everything. He could not get into the lesson, something in his mind caused him to lose focus and simply give up trying altogether. Closing his notebook, he placed his head down on the desk. The teacher continued to drown on with the lesson, and Blaine only half listened, his mind still abuzz with the mornings events.

It was not long before the bell rung, ringing in his ears and throughout his head like a beat in an empty room. With a hesitant groan, he slowly rose from his seat and head for the line of bodies that hurried their way from the class.  
"Hey Blaine, wait up." He could hear a familiar voice call from behind him as he trudged back to his locker.  
"Hey." He replied, attempting to be casual.  
"Dude... What happened to your face?" He heard Wes butt in as the male leaned against the locker, intensively watching Blaine as he opened his locker.

"Ah, I fell- its no big deal. I was in such a hurry cause I woke up late, and I pretty much face planted down the last two steps before I reached the door." He said, laughing at himself as if the story was true.  
"Riiight." David said with a raised brow. "And here I thought you were graceful." He added, laughing as well. Blaine merely smiled before Wes spoke up once again.  
"We're gonna be late. We'll see you in fourth, right?" He asked, to which Blaine nodded and watched as they walked away.

Closing his locker, Blaine left all of his belongings in there, except for his cell phone and keys. The young man had no intentions on staying, none whatsoever. Everything only agitated him and he knew he had to get out before he exploded. Walking out the front door, he simply walked passed the security guard and continued on till he reached his car. The bloody napkins in the passengers seat only added fuel to the fire, causing him to start the engine and pull out of the parking lot.

As Blaine drove, he attempted to think of any and all safe havens, for right now, he needed it. Though something unexpected happened... In the midst of finding places, a face appeared in his mind. The bright blue eyes and the inviting smile made something inside Blaine smile. Kurt. In that instant, Kurt suddenly became the only person Blaine wanted to see, for already he could already feel his mind begin to be put at ease. Retrieving his phone from his pocket, Blaine quickly scrolled through his contacts and pressed upon Kurt's name. 

Kurt crossed his legs, his annoyance obvious as he listened to Mr. Schue go on about how The Wizard of Oz was not a real 'musical' and was only called so because it had musical numbers in it. With a roll of his eyes, the young man attempted to occupy his time by observing his fellow classmates. Quinn sat beside Sam, his arm draped around her chair as they whispered to one another, completely oblivious to the discussion. Mike and Tina played a heated game of thumb war as Brittany sat behind them, watching like an eager child. Santana sat beside Puck and listened to his obnoxious remarks about how 'cool' he was. Finn and Rachel were at the front of the class, as perusal; Rachel taking everything in as Finn sat there, goofy grin upon his face. Mercedes had actually been sitting beside Artie today, discussing plots with him that Kurt was not yet apart of... and then there was him.

The displays of affection and friendship all around him was enough to make him want to scoff. Why was he the outcast in the group of misfits? Yes, he knew he could be hard to deal with at times, but that was only because he had dealt with too much in his life to bow down so easily. As he leaned back in his seat, a sigh of frustration leaving his mouth, Kurt felt his phone go off. Assuming it was a text, he pulled his phone out, only to be surprised when it said Blaine was calling him. His cheeks flushed, as a smile found its way onto his lips. Turning to the side, Kurt answered the phone, whispering into it. "Hello?" He asked, making sure Blaine had actually called him purposely and had not butt-dialed him.

"Hey!" Came Blaine's enthusiastic voice on the other end, causing Kurt's heart to skip a beat. "What are you doing right now?" Blaine asked in a nonchalant manner.  
"I'm in music class right now, where are you?" Kurt asked, furrowing his brows as he heard the sound of a beeping horn.  
"On my way to see you." Blaine replied. Kurt's eyes widened at the words that fell through the receiver, and he had to regain his composer before replying.

"R-Really?" He asked, unsure if he was suddenly in some horrid dream that was playing a trick on him, or if this had been reality. '_Leave it to a movie like Inception to cause you to question such things.' _Kurt thought. He heard a chuckle come from the other end of the phone, before Blaine spoke.  
"Yes. We're going to play hooky for the day... You in?" He asked, and once again, Kurt's heart went aflutter.  
"Yes, of course." Kurt replied, nodding slightly even though Blaine could not see him.  
"Good. Meet in the parking lot in five minutes." He said before hanging up.

Kurt inhaled through his nose, his urge to squeal almost became too much. Slowly, he exhaled through his mouth and looked around the room, everyone was still in their own worlds. Raising his hand, Kurt spoke up. "Mr. Schue? May I be excused?" He asked, only receiving a nod of approval. With a sly smirk, Kurt rose from his seat and headed towards the side door and closed it behind him. Kurt quickly made his way to his locker, retrieving his belongings before he walked towards the front entrance. Thankfully, the budget had been cut and there was no longer security covering the front.

A small bit of hesitance rose in Kurt as he hand touched the front door. He briefly recalled what happened to Rachel when Jesse had invited her out to the parking lot, and deep in the pit of his stomach, he secretly prayed this would not be that kind of situation. Taking in a deep breath before releasing it, Kurt shook his head. "No." He whispered. "Blaine is not, and will never be, Jesse." He assured himself before pushing the front door open. As he did, he saw Blaine pulling up - alone. A sigh of relief escaped Kurt's lips as he nearly bounced down the front steps like a joyous child.

As he pulled up to the school, Blaine could see Kurt exiting, causing a smile to come to Blaine's face. Glancing over at the passengers seat, Blaine quickly cleaned it off, tossing the napkins in the glove compartments and his phone in the cup holder. Kurt approached the car, his lips curled into a smile as Blaine unlocked the doors. He quickly climbed in, placing his bag on the floor before he looked over at Blaine.  
"Why the spontaneity?" He questioned, an amused tone to his voice.  
"Now, that would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" Blaine replied as he continued to look ahead, his tone matching Kurt's. Kurt merely smiled and placed his seat belt on as Blaine drove towards their unknown destination.

They may have only been friends, but Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't hope for more. It was much more than Blaine being out and proud, though that was a definite plus; it was more about the fact that they had more in common than anyone could ever imagine. That they would meld together with such ease... and perhaps if Blaine was his perfect match... It would restore some faith in Kurt.

It was not long before Blaine was pulling up to the movie theater, parking in the nearly empty lot before he turned to Kurt. "Would... You be interested in calling this... a date?" Blaine asked a bit nervously with a slightly raised brow.

Kurt felt his breath hitch in his throat, an excitement taking place within his body; he had longed for the day when he, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, would be asked out... And the day had come. "Of course." He replied, his smile bright before he furrowed his brows. "Blaine... What happened to your lip?"

Blaine shook his head with a small laugh. "I fell, don't worry about it. I'm okay." Blaine turned off the car and stepped out of it, waiting for Kurt with an open arm at the front of the car. This day would be a new day, a day he would marvel in for days to come, and put it in place during those dark times of doubt. "Shall we then?"

He asked as Kurt took his arm. "Yes, please." Kurt replied graciously with a smile, and an obvious blush upon his soft cheeks. Finally, the pieces were starting to come into place.

* * *

_"Bruises fade, father, but the **pain** remains the same; and I still remember how you **kept me so afraid**. Everyone morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday... And** I'm okay**."_

_

* * *

_

_Yes, the dreadful cliffhanger. I know, I know- Right before their date. I'm sorry, but the chapter was getting too long and too many people wanted this out._

_So, in order to obtain part two and see where this story goes, feedback is a must. Please and thank you._

**-Ash.**_  
_


End file.
